Harry Potter & the... Wait a Minute Where's Harry?
by EmeraldMoon15
Summary: My second fic. Harry disapears. What happened to him? Where is he? How are Ron and Hermione supposed to help if they can't get out of Hogwarts? Please read and review, i won't update without reviews.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Do you seriously think I would be writing a fan fiction about the book if I did?  
  
Archiving: Ask please.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the… Wait a minute! Where's Harry?!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Harry and Ron leaned against the scarlet Hogwarts Express, laughing until they thought their ribs would crack. In the process of trying to catch his escapee frog, Neville had accidentally turned it into a frog-shaped watermelon. The only person on the entire platform who did not seem to be enjoying this hilarious display was Hermione. After a frightening glance at Ron and Harry she walked over to Neville and undid his disastrous spell. She turned back to Harry and Ron, who knew they had it coming.  
  
"What do you think your laughing at?"  
  
"I think we're laughing at a watermelon shaped frog!" replied Ron, before he and Harry broke out in another burst of laughter.  
  
Hermione, seeing her lecture was going to be no use if they kept coming up with smart ass replies, turned on her heel and boarded the train. Ron and Harry soon followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About an hour later Harry, Ron, and Hermione had resolved their watermelon frog issues (It had ended with Hermione agreeing that it was terribly funny and laughing with them, though she never would admit it afterward.) and were enjoying a few chocolate frogs.  
  
" You think being a fifth year will be much harder than being a fourth year?" Ron asked.  
  
" Well, if there's no Triwizard Tournament with me in it, which there won't be, and no attempted attacks from Voldemort, I think the year will be perfectly peachy."  
  
"Speaking of Voldemort, I mean you-know-who," Hermione chimed in, "how are you going to deal with the possible issue of an attack.?"  
  
" Herm, don't be worried about me. I have taken necessary precautions on reading up on defense spells and I'm going to be careful."  
  
"Harry, when have we ever been careful?"  
  
"Um, well, I'll start now!"  
  
"Alright Harry, just take my advice and watch out."  
  
" Let's drop it you guys, I'm hungry, who's up for another round of chocolate frogs, our maybe some licorice wands this time." Ron said. The conversation was just too intense and morbid for his taste. He didn't even want to think about that frightening, cruel, despicable, evil creature ever being an issue again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stretching out and preparing for the last leg of their trip, Hermione, Ron, and Harry climbed stiffly out of the scarlet train. The carriages were ready to pull them up to the school, but they definitely needed to stretch out their cramped muscles. Harry walked to the edge of a group of trees, hoping they would block the cool evening breeze from his face. Ron and Hermione walked over too, waiting for everyone else to get in a carriage before they had to get into a moving object again. Harry turned toward them and tripped on a rock. He was alright, but when he patted his robes his face turned a shade of white Ron had never seen a human face turn before.  
  
" My.. my wand! It must have fallen out!" He looked down the hill into the dark shade of the many trees. He wished there weren't so many vines and brambles in the way.  
  
"It must not have gone far with all that stuff obstructing it. I'll just slip down a little way and find it."  
  
" Harry, remember what you said about being careful!" Hermione pleaded.  
  
" I will be! Just go catch a carriage, and tell one to wait for me. It will only take a moment, but I don't want you two to half to wait on your clumsy friend."  
  
" I think Hermione is right, we'll wait for you right here."  
  
" Just go on," He pushed them into a carriage " I'm a big boy now! I can take care of myself."  
  
They looked skeptical, but before they could reply the carriage took off.  
  
Harry went back to the spot where he had fallen, and carefully crawled down into the undergrowth. He looked around for a moment, and then noticed it lying not to far away. He extended his hand to grab it, but halted when he thought he heard muttering. He looked around, saw a flash of light, and then everything went dark.  
  
Thanks for reading!!! Please please please review! I hope you liked it. I will write more soon hopefully if you agree I should even attempt to go on. Lol. If you like it I will write more as soon as I can, but there is the tiny issue of the despicable thing they call homework, so I'll do what I can. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
Archiving: See first chapter  
  
Harry Potter and the… Wait a minute! Where's Harry?!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Hermione and Ron jumped out of the carriage and began making their way down the walk to the school.  
  
" Herm, do you think we should wait for Harry?"  
  
" Yes, I think we should. Even though he thinks he can take care of himself, there are plenty of things more powerful than a fifth year wizard."  
  
They waited a few moments. By this time the rest of the students had gone into the Great Hall and begun to watch the sorting ceremony. They strained their eyes to see if another carriage was approaching.  
  
" Ron Weasly! Hermione Granger! What do you think you are doing? You should be inside with the others!" Professor McGonagall had obviously noticed their absence.  
  
"Professor! Harry…"  
  
Professor McGonagall did not allow them to finish. She pushed them inside and into the Great Hall.  
  
"We can't get out of here without making a disturbance." Hermione said.  
  
"I am starting to worry. When I worry, you know it's serious."  
  
"We have to think positively. For now let's just say he had a little trouble finding his wand and he will be here momentarily."  
  
With that they sat down at the Gryffindor table and watched the last of the new students being sorted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry awoke. He was in some type of cloth bag, and his hands and feet were bound. He tried to yell, but he couldn't. He could tell there was a spell on him keeping him from yelling. He could feel rocks and grass though the fabric. Could he be at the same spot? No, Voldemort wouldn't just leave him there. It was Voldemort who had done this wasn't it? Then he realized that he didn't have his wand. He was helpless. Helpless, and most likely taken by the enemy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The only two people at the Gryffindor table who did not quickly devour their delicious dinner were Hermione and Ron. They knew Harry should have been there. It seemed like hours before the food disappeared and the students began to walk up to their dormitories.  
  
" Ron, I know that we decided not to be worried about Harry, but think about it. I'm going to Professor Dumbledor."  
  
She strided up to the head table where their headmaster was talking to Professor Snape about the increase in the prices of potion ingredients.  
  
"Professor Dumbledor, we need to speak with you, immediately." Hermione said bravely, considering this was the Headmaster she was talking to.  
  
"Yes, young pupils? What is it?"  
  
" Professor, we think this is serious. When we got off the train today Harry went to stretch out, and he fell and dropped his wand. He said he'd look for it, and catch a carriage after he'd found it. He never got here."  
  
Dumbledor looked like he had been slapped in the face by a house elf.  
  
" How could you let this escape my attention? This is disastrous, this is unbelievable, this is terrible!" He yelled.  
  
Ron had never seen anyone so angry.  
  
"Professor, we thought he would be alright. We would have told you earlier but we did not think anything of it until the meal was partially over. We still did not want to cause a scene." Hermione was surprised. She had never seen Ron speak with such eloquence and grace as he had just then.  
  
Dumbledor sighed and said " I apologize, it is not your fault. Harry is a hardheaded young wizard who never takes the necessary precautions."  
  
Ron shot him a look that no one would have ever expected, even considering the fact his best friend had just been dissed.  
  
Dumbledor took notice and quickly added, "He's not a bad person, just a little hardheaded sometimes young Weasly. Now, I must organize a group of teachers to help me find him. He could be in grave danger if Voldemort had anything to do with this, and that is most likely at the moment. I will need you to explain the situation to them as far as his disappearance. House Elves!"  
  
Twelve small house elves appeared by the doors to the Great Hall.  
  
"What do you need, Professor, sir?" they chimed.  
  
" Fetch Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Madam Hooch, Hagrid, Professor Flitwick, Filch, and Professor Ambrosia."  
  
" Yes, Professor, sir."  
  
" Uh, Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Yes Ms. Granger?"  
  
" Who is Professor Ambrosia?"  
  
" Your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. A very powerful and skilled witch."  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other. They history with Defense against the Dark Arts teachers had been slightly troubled. They wondered if this one would be one they could trust, like Professor Lupin, or an enemy like Quirrell. Or maybe and insanely vain wizard like Lockhart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few moments later all the requested staff were assembled before Dumbledor.  
  
" My dear Professors. Our school is at this moment facing an emergency. Harry Potter has been abducted."  
  
A wave of shock went through the room. The only one who seemed unaffected by this news was Snape.  
  
" We need to find out what happened to him. These two students are the last who saw them. They will tell you what they know."  
  
Hermione and Ron retold their story to the staff. Mostly Hermione, since Ron was too petrified to speak to this huge group of professors.  
  
Once she was finished, Dumbledor spoke again. "Now Professor Ambrosia, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Hagrid. Would you please go to the location of the disapearance? Filch, please patrol the outside of the school, in case he turns up. Madam Hooch, kindly patrol from the air, if you see anything Professor Flitwick, who will be with you, will fly here immediately to alert me. I will be in my office attempting to find answers through some of my contacts. Pupils, with me. Now everyone, to your jobs!"  
  
And with that the teachers went to their appointed areas and began the search for Harry Potter. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
Archiving See first chapter.  
  
Ok, this chapter is no good in my opinion. I was writing under the influence of writer's block. Blah.  
  
Harry Potter and the… Wait a Minute! Where's Harry?!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Professor McGonagall led the way to the spot where Harry had last been seen. Hagrid and Professor Ambrosia followed close behind. Snape trailed. Seeming uninterested in the emergency that was causing everyone else so much worry.  
  
" Hagrid, go search the area towards where the train arrived." McGonagall ordered. "Snape, you search the woods to the left of this spot, I'll take the right, and Professor Ambrosia, you search the middle."  
  
They all went to their appointed sections of the forest. The three professors began fighting their way through the dense brush. Snape and McGonagall attempted this by hand, but that was not the case with Professor Ambrosia.  
  
" You know, there's an easier way to do that." She said.  
  
" Plantai Wiltina" she said, pointing at the obstructions.  
  
They withered and wilted, giving her a few feet of clear ground. Snape gave her a jealous look that would cool almost anyone's temper. She stared right back, and finally he turned away. Professor McGonagall simply asked, "Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 Harry heard footsteps coming toward him. He tried to struggle away or yell, but his bindings would not permit it. He expected that any minute now the cloth bag would be opened and he would be taken to Voldemort, where he would suffer a long and painful death. Instead, when the feet grew closer he was picked up and tied to what he believed to be a broomstick. It must have been enchanted, or tied to another broomstick, since a moment later he began to move. He was in the branches of the trees, not very far off the ground. He could tell this from the series of slightly painful 'thwaps!' from the branches that hit him as he moved through the air.  
  
2 "Well," he thought to himself, "at least I'm not dying a long and painful death at the hands, or wand, of Voldemort… yet."  
  
3  
  
4 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick boarded their brooms and took off into the cool night. They began surveying the ground for any sign of Harry, as an eagle would for its prey. The pair on broomstick first flew above the Forbidden Forest, where they found no sign of Harry. Next they headed to the lake, checking its perimeter. Then they headed toward the spot where Harry had last been seen to check if there was anything they could see from the air the group on ground didn't. As they drew near Madam Hooch began saying what she saw out loud so she would not miss anything.  
  
" Automobile, old man, alone, no, unicorn, Hagrid down searching around the platform, strange looking man flying through the trees with another broom behind him, another automobile… wait a minute! Strange looking man flying through the trees with another broom behind him? Flitwick, go to Dumbledore, tell him I have a lead on where Harry is! Tell him to go to the place where Harry was last seen, and I'll leave a magical dust trail!" The small professor flew off in an instant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile on the ground Professor Ambrosia was beginning to find some clues. When she cleared the plants from the ground, she could see where a person had been dragged by the arms further down into the wood. She alerted Hagrid and the other professors, and they joined the search down the center as well.  
  
" Oh, 'Arry where have you gone?" Hagrid moaned.  
  
That was when they heard Madam Hooch's shouts from above.  
  
"Everyone, Harry's this way!" Professor McGonagall shouted.  
  
She, Hagrid and Professor Ambrosia hurried in the direction of the pointing and shouting. Snape stood there and sighed. He turned around and began to walk back to the main road. He had no interest in continuing this wild goose chase for that adolescent prima donna the-boy-who-lived star.  
  
" Not so fast, Severus." Professor Ambrosia marched back to where he stood and dragged him back with the others.  
  
" You are powerful, and you are needed. You will assist us."  
  
Who did this woman think she was? A duchess? The queen of England? How did she call him by his first name? He was respected and feared, and this was her first year at Hogwarts, and she was younger than him!  
  
"I will not be treated this way."  
  
" Yes you will, now come on."  
  
McGonagall conjured up several brooms, and they took to the sky as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An exhausted and strained Professor Flitwick arrived at Dumbledore's office window and began rapidly tapping on it. He noticed and quickly ran to the window.  
  
"Have you found anything??"  
  
Professor Flitwick managed to gasp out " Flying… saw… strange man…had what we think… was Harry… behind."  
  
" Lead me to the spot." He said, grabbing a broom and leaping out the window and onto it gracefully.  
  
In the next chapters these questions will be answered:  
  
Is it Voldemort who really has Harry?  
  
Where are they taking him?  
  
What are they going to do to him?  
  
What's up with this new teacher chick?  
  
Lol, and more.  
  
As always, REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

All the stuff I am supposed to put here: See first chapter.  
  
Harry Potter and the… Wait a minute! Where's Harry?!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
While the teachers had been searching for Harry, Hermione and Ron had been sitting in Dumbledore's office, helping him by sorting through recent newspapers, muggle and wizard, trying to find any unexplained events that could lead them on a trail to the Dark Lord. Meanwhile Dumbledore was tracking down the fastest owls in the school to track down and take messages to some of his assorted powerful friends.  
  
"Are you alright Hermione?" Ron asked  
  
"Fine, Ron, fine." She said, lying through her teeth. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she through aside an issue of the Daily Prophet with a young man walking around in a field on the front page. This, like all the others, had given her no leads.  
  
Dumbledore came back in, looking increasingly concerned.  
  
"Find anything, sir?"  
  
"No luck, Ron, no luck at all."  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged a nervous look. That was when Professor Flitwick flew up to the window and began banging on it so powerfully that if it had not been enforced with magic it would have been in shards. The two students could just make out what their tiny professor said about Harry. With no regard to the two very confused and worried teenagers sitting in his office, he was out the window.  
  
"We have to go after them!" Amazingly it was Hermione who produced this bold statement. The same girl who fussed meticulously about good behavior and homework, was proposing that they defy one of the schools most important rules, don't go off campus.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Don't give me a chance to think this through, let's just go." And with that she summoned up two broomsticks and they took to the sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry heard Madam Hooch's easily identifiable voice screaming about what she had seen.  
  
"Hooray! Yippee! Yahoo!" Harry though. "…Wait a minute. What am I thinking? Madam Hooch versus VOLDEMORT!. Oh shit, I might as well fall off this broom into the trees right now, I'm never going to live though this." He began to panic. Then he heard the 'whoosh' of more brooms joining the pursuit. A glimmer of hope arose in his heart. It didn't last long. They left the cover of the trees and went for high speeds at high altitudes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron and Hermione flew quietly behind, following every move their professors made, until the two brooms ahead of the pack of professors left the trees.  
  
"This is getting pointless." Hermione complained, sounding much like Snape.  
  
"Are you saying we should… give up? Ron asked, sounding scared and in awe.  
  
"Of course not, you idiot! How could you even think such a thing? I found this spell, it won't make us invisible, but it will make you less visible. We will be more like shadows. Using this we can pull ahead and chase after Harry without anyone seeing us."  
  
"Oh." Said Ron, sounding slightly embarrassed.  
  
Hermione muttered a spell that Ron could not hear, and then she became part of the darkness that was the night. A mirror appeared, apparently out of her pocket, and when he looked at himself he found that the same thing had happened to him.  
  
"Perfect!" Hermione exclaimed. The two raced farther into the sky and overtook their teachers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry struggled to uncover his eyes so he could see who, or what, had kidnapped him. Before he could come up with a plan, he first needed to understand what was happening. He soon discovered that thrashing about midair on a broomstick was not wise. He flipped onto the underside of the broom.  
  
"Harry, are you trying to get yourself killed?" a familiar voice whispered to him. It was not the voice of Voldemort, or any of his minions, it was the voice of…  
  
Cliffhangerish isn't it? But I bet all you smart people can figure it out, who else would be kidnapping Harry? Any suggestions? Ideas? Comments? Review! Also, feel free to email or instant message me. Next chapter hopefully out soon. :) 


End file.
